Di Depan Mata
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Inilah hadiah terakhirku untukmu, Miyuki Kazuya. [#MonthlyFFA] [#HanaShigatsu]


Hari sudah menjelang malam. Para pemain baseball Seido kebanyakan sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Yang berada di luar kamar hanya beberapa anak yang entah mencari udara segar atau sekedar mengobrol dengan teman akrabnya. Hari yang biasa. Dan tentu saja hari biasa itu juga untuk para pemain reguler tim ini. Apalagi untuk anak kelas tiga. Mereka setelah makan atau melakukan aktifitas tertentu akan berkumpul ke kamar nomor lima untuk mengadakan turnamen game kecil-kecilan.

"Miyuki, jawab dengan jujur. Kalau salah satu pemain kita punya hanahaki, bagaimana?" tanya Kuramochi pada Miyuki. Nada bicaranya serius dan pertanyaan yang tidak main-main. Kerutan di dahinya tidak mengendur, mengundang rasa heran keempat temannya juga yang berjalan mengikuti Miyuki dan Kuramochi.

Miyuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Kenapa dengan hanahaki? Salah satu pemain kita punya penyakit ini?"

"Tidak," balas Kuramochi menggeleng, "Hanya seandainya saja. Kau tahu efek penyakit itu sangat berbahaya."

"Hanahaki ka." Shirashu menyahut, "Sepupuku minggu lalu punya penyakit itu. Setelah dibujuk dia baru mau dioperasi. Itu memang penyakit berbahaya. Kalau tidak disembuhkan bisa-bisa penderitanya meninggal."

"Hei, hanahaki itu apa?" tanya Asou, dia ikut komplotan ini agar bisa main game juga. Mana bisa Asou melewatkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kesukaannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu hanahaki ka, Asou?" kaget Maezono.

"Gak tahu, makanya aku tanya."

"Hanahaki itu penyakti batuk kelopak bunga akibat cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cara penyembuhannya antara operasi atau menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disuka dan itu benar-benar terbalaskan. Kalau dibiarkan saja, bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-paru dan tenggorokan akan menyumbat jalur pernapasan, mengakibatkan sesak dan batuk tadi. Ya, kalau sudah dioperasi ada efek sampingnya juga sih." Jawab Ono panjang lebar.

"Efeknya apa?"

"Perasaan dan ingatannya pada orang yang disukai akan hilang total. Seperti tidak pernah kenal orang itu dalam hidupnya."

"Ohhh..."

"Jadi, jawabanmu apa?" tanya Kuramochi kembali ke topik utama. Dia tidak bisa menatap lurus mata Miyuki, seperti ada pantulan cahaya dari kacamatanya yang membuat Kuramochi tidak bisa membaca ekspresi kapten Seido.

"Selama itu bukan tim reguler, aku rasa baik-baik saja." Jawab Miyuki cukup membuat teman-temannya kaget. Terdengar seperti tidak punya hati pada para pemain yang lain, "Tapi, jika ada satu saja yang memiliki tanda-tanda penyakit ini, harus segera diatasi. Kalau jalur operasi harus diambil, maka harus dilakukan. Entah itu pemain reguler atau bukan sekali pun. Karena tim reguler bisa berkembang juga berkat yang lain."

Tidak ada yang angkat suara setelah apa yang diucapkan Miyuki. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku setuju sih." Balas Asou, "Kalau tim inti akan berefek buruk pada permainan."

"Padahal kau baru tahu penyakit ini." Sindir Maezono.

"BERISIK!"

Mereka tiba di kamar nomor lima. Kuramochi sebagai pemilik kamar pun membukakan pintu dan membiarkan teman-temannya masuk. Terlihat di sana Asada yang berusaha menenangkan Sawamura yang menangis dalam balutan selimut tebal.

"Asada, kenapa dengan Sawamura?" tanya Kuramochi mendapati pemandangan aneh itu. Dia berjalan mendekati kasur.

"A-anu, Sawamura-_senpai_ keadaannya sedang tidak baik." Jawab Asada agak gelagapan.

"Cih," Kuramochi menendang tubuh Sawamura walau tidak begitu keras, "kau kenapa nangis? Ditolak Wakana? Kalau iya berikan saja Wakana buatku."

"Wakana itu pacarnya Sawamura?" tanya Ono mendadak.

"Katanya sih." Shirasu menimpal.

"BUKAN! KALIAN PERGI SANA!" Teriak Sawamura mendadak. Suaranya sangat keras sampai terdengar kamar sebelah.

Terkejut. Itu jelas, baru pertama kali ini mereka mendengar Sawamura mengusir seseorang. Apalagi ini kakak kelasnya sendiri.

"Oi Sawamura, kau jangan lancang sama kakak kelasmu!" amuk Kuramochi yang jelas tidak terima dan mau menghajar Sawamura, tapi untung ada Asada yang menahan.

Miyuki yang melihat itu mendengus, kenapa lagi anak satu ini? Tapi dilihat dari kondisi sebelum mereka masuk, Asada pasti tahu alasan kenapa Sawamura jadi lancang pada kakak kelasnya. Kalau kasus Miyuki dan Kuramochi sih beda, dia sering lancang. Tapi ini bahkan pada Maezono dan yang lain, teriakannya tidak pernah setidak tahu diri begini.

"Mungkin kita pergi saja." Usul Ono.

"Gamenya bagaimana?" tanya Aso yang tidak terima.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka tidak mau repot-repot memindahkan ps ke kamar lain. Terlalu merepotkan. Malas juga.

"Ck," Kuramochi beranjak, dia mengambil ps dan sticknya, "sesukamu."

.

.

.

**Di Depan Mata**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Di Depan Mata (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated : T

Miyuki Kazuya & Sawamura Eijun

**Saran dari author, coba baca sambil dengarkan lagu milik Yunomi atau HoneyComeBear**

#MonthlyFFA #HanaShigatsu

.

.

.

Selama tiga hari Sawamura selalu murung. Cahaya di pelupuk matanya hilang seperti saat dia terkena trauma dulu. Selama tiga hari itu juga dia terus berlari selama latihan, mengabaikan perintah pelatih untuk menyuruhnya latihan yang lain. Tidak meminta Miyuki untuk menangkap lemparannya atau berteriak keras sampai mememakakkan telinga para pemain Seido. Selama tiga hari itu Sawamura selalu diam.

Satu-satunya orang yang mau Sawamura respon hanyalah Asada. Jadi semua menyimpulkan kalau Asada tahu alasan kenapa Sawamura menjadi murung begini. Tapi saat mereka tanya alasan kenapa Sawamura menjadi murung, Asada menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu. Ini masalah pribadi, Sawamura-_senpai_." Begitu katanya. Bahkan Kuramochi, Miyuki, dan Kataoka tidak bisa membuat Asada menjawab jujur. Seperti ini adalah rahasia yang akan mustahil diberitahukan.

Semuanya khawatir, jelas. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya berdoa semoga Sawamura kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa dan menjadi _moodboster_ Seido kembali.

Itu doa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Kau harus merelakannya. Kau harus melepasnya. Tidak mungkin dia menjadi milikmu. Menyerahlah sekarang juga. Detik ini. Lepaskan dia. Kalau tidak, kau akan terus jatuh.'_

.

.

.

.

Sawamura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung mendudukkan diri mengingat mimpi memori masa lalu yang tidak bisa dia terima. Sebuah fakta yang sangat menyakiti hatinya, tidak bisa dia sembuhkan. Karena memori itu perlahan menjadi pemandangan setiap hari. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa Sawamura elakkan.

Sawamura mengambil gawai pintar yang ada di sebelah bantalnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi lebih lima menit. Sawamura tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Jadinya dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar mencari udara segar.

Tapi entah kenapa pas-pasan dengan Miyuki yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi.

Secepatnya Sawamura ingin menutup pintu, tapi ditahan oleh Miyuki lebih cepat, "Kita harus bicara." Itu ucap Miyuki. Merasa memiliki kesempatan walau hanya kebetulan.

Terpaksa Sawamura menurut. Dia tidak mau membangunkan Asada atau Kuramochi. Mereka menuju ke bangku dekat _vending machine_ dan membeli minuman. Sawamura seperti biasa dengan teh hangatnya dan Miyuki dengan kopi pahit. Mereka duduk bersebalahan, walau Sawamura masih menjaga jarak.

"Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini?" itu tanya Miyuki langsung pada intinya.

Dan tidak ada respon dari Sawamura. Empunya hanya menatap kaleng minuman yang belum dia buka.

Miyuki menggaruk belakang rambutnya, ini canggung sekali, "Sawamura, bicaralah. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa berpengaruh buruk bagi tim." Itu Miyuki jujur. Dan dia melihat sekilas Sawamura bereaksi sedikit.

"Miyuki-_senpai_."

"Hmm?"

Ada keheningan yang berlangsung agak lama, tapi Miyuki menatap Sawamura intens, "Apa aku bisa menjadi nomor satu?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh, itu pikir Miyuki. Apakah dia depresi karena kemungkinan tidak bisa menjadi _ace_?

"Aku rasa kau bisa kalau kau berusaha. Kau ingat kata-kata Tetsu-_san_, hasil latihan tidak pernah berbohong. Jadi ya, aku pikir kau bisa menjadi nomor satu. Walau kau harus bersaing dengan Furuya."

"Begitu."

Tangan kanan Miyuki mengepal terulur pada dada kiri Sawamura, "Tapi aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan nomor _ace_ itu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri seperti biasa, dan biarkan nomor _ace_ yang mengejarmu. Setelah kau mendapatkannya, maka kita akan menjadi pasangan _battery_ paling kuat."

Sawamura menatap lurus wajah Miyuki. Dia tercekat dengan apa yang dikatakan kakak kelasnya. Senyum penuh kepercayaan diri itu melenyapkan hawa murung Sawamura dalam sekejap.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan selama tiga hari ini. Tapi kalau bisa jangan sampai mengganggu latihan, apalgi dalam latih tanding seminggu mendatang ini. Kita harus menunjukkan pada musuh kalau ada kau yang harus ditakuti selain Furuya dan Nori. Kau ingat saat melawan Ichidai kemarin? Kau benar-benar membuat kami sadar betapa lemahnya kami." Ucap Miyuki panjang, dia menurunkan tangannya tapi masih menatap adik kelasnya.

Senyum Sawamura tidak bisa dia tahan, "_Battery_ terkuat..."

"Ya, ayo kita balas kekalahan musim panas tahun lalu. Sebelum itu juga harus mengalahkan tim-tim kuat dulu seperti Yakushi atau Seiko."

Sawamura meremas area dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Rasa sakit itu hilang seketika. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti. Sawamura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bertebangan di dalam perutnya. Napasnya sesak saking senangnya mendengar ucapan Miyuki.

Pada akhirnya, Miyuki yang membuatnya semangat lagi.

"Benar juga ya. Untuk apa aku bingung. Bodohnya aku." Lirih Sawamura tersenyum.

Miyuki ikut tersenyum melihat Sawamura sudah kembali seperti biasa. Kilauan cahaya di mata Sawamura sudah kembali. Ini adalah matahari Seido yang siap membawa semangat pada tim.

"Terima kasih, Miyuki-_senpai_. Ayo kita menangkan Koshien musim panas tahun ini bersama-sama." Seru Sawamura menyengir lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

"_Benar, aku tidak harus memilikinya. Melihat senyumnya seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Asal dia bahagia, maka sudah cukup. Aku harus membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini setiap hari. Lagipula, ini bukan berarti berakhir. Aku masih bisa bersama orang ini selama dalam baseball."_

.

.

.

Menjadi yang paling terakhir latihan sudah menjadi rutinitas Sawamura. Dia akan berhenti setelah diperingatkan teman atau kakak kelasnya. Dia berlatih keras untuk kemenangan. Memberikan hadiah terbaik pada tim. Terutama Miyuki Kazuya.

Sawamura istirahat sejenak. Dia duduk di bangku yang memang disediakan. Mengatur napasnya pelan seraya menatap lurus ke langit-langit. Dia terbayang ucapan Miyuki malam itu. Kapten yang menyemangatinya, mengatakan sesuatu di luar ekspetasi Sawamura.

Senyumnya mengembang lagi. Kenapa dirinya masih bisa jatuh cinta pada Miyuki Kazuya ya? Tapi biarlah. Toh tidak buruk membiarkan perasaan ini terus di dalam dirinya.

Mendadak napas Sawamura tercekat seperti tersedak sesuatu. Dia terbatuk di tempat dan itu susah dihentikan. Sawamura merasa seperti memuntahkan sesuatu. Apakah darah? Tapi kenapa terasa padat dan lembut di lidah? Lagipula kenapa dirinya batuk darah? Apakah latihannya terlalu keras?

Sawamura membuka kelopak matanya. Dia lihat di tangannya ada beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna merah. Dari bentuknya Sawamura yakin kalau ini Aster Cina. Sebentar, kenapa dirinya batuk malah memuntahkan bunga?

Malam itu Sawamura menyudahi latihannya lebih cepat dan pergi istirahat.

Saat Kuramochi dan Asada sudah tidur, Sawamura masih sibuk dengan gawai pintarnya. Dia mencari tahu kenapa dirinya bisa batuk bunga.

"Hanahaki?" lirih Sawamura ketika membaca sebuah artikel alasan dibalik keanehan kondisinya. Dia baca sepenuhnya artikel itu.

Air matanya mengalir di akhir.

Apakah melihat dia bahagia harus dipertaruhkan dengan kondisinya? Sawamura apakah harus menyatakan perasaannya? Walau jawabannya sudah jelas ditolak. Atau mengambil jalur operasi dan melupakan sang kapten? Kalau melupakannya, bagaimana dengan pasangan _battery_ terkuat? Bagaimana dengan nomor _ace_? Bagaimana dengan pergi ke Koshien? Dan bagaimana mereka bisa mengalahkan Narumiya Mei kalau Sawamura melupakan Miyuki Kazuya?

Sawamura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terisak dalam diam.

Haruskah seberat ini?

.

.

.

"_Aku harus apa? Semuanya membingungkan? Keputusan apa yang harus aku ambil?"_

.

.

.

Kemenangan melawan Hakuryuu dalam latih tanding _golden week_ benar berpengaruh besar dalam tim. Sawamura melihat kilat mata penuh harap dan kebahagiaan dalam sirat mata Miyuki. Senyumnya yang mengembang penuh percaya diri, seakan mengisyarakatkan kalau kemenangan ini sangat berharga. Dia dikerumuni oleh teman seangkatannya. Ada seseorang yang Sawamura tidak bisa kalahkan juga di sana. Dan Sawamura melihat senyum ketulusan Miyuki Kazuya yang asli.

Terasa sesak. Ada bunga yang bermekaran di dalam tenggorokannya. Napasnya tercekat lagi. Dan Sawamura tersedak sesuatu rasanya.

Sawamura berpamitan pada Furuya kalau dia harus ke kamar mandi dan berlari cepat.

Tidak, jangan batuk di depan mereka. Tahan sampai dirinya sendirian. Jangan ada yang tahu kalau Sawamura memiliki Hanahaki. Mereka bisa khawatir dan memaksa Sawamura melakukan operasi kalau harus dilakukan.

Sawamura belum siap melupakan Miyuki.

.

.

.

"_Tolong bertahanlah. Sampai semuanya selesai. Aku mohon tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan untuk bertahan."_

.

.

.

Di tingkat tangga menuju lapangan, Sawamura memainkan kelopak bunga yang dia muntahkan tadi. Hari sudah gelap dan dirinya masih belum masuk asrama. Rasanya ingin sendirian saja. Merenung akan apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

"Sawamura." Panggil suara yang familiar, Sawamura langsung membalik badannya menatap seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Kenap malam-malam masih di sini?"

"Miyuki-_senpai_."

Miyuki mengambil duduk di sebelah Sawamura, "Kepikiran sesuatu lagi?"

Sawamura melirik ke arah lain, dia kembali memposisikan duduknya dan menunduk, "Sedikit."

"Kau bisa curhat kepadaku. Aku jago dalam mendengarkan curhatan orang."

"Soalnya kau balas dengan sindiran."

"Mana ada, aku hanya memberikan saran saja."

"Saran mana ada yang membuat orang lain tambah kesal." Seru Sawamura kesal.

Miyuki tertawa kecil dengan bumbu sarkas.

"Tidak ada yang lucu tahu!" geram Sawamura kesal, tangannya mengepal dan siap menonjok kakak kelas sekaligus kaptennya ini.

Tawa sarkas Miyuki berhenti, "Jadi kau kepikiran apa?"

Sawamura terdiam lama. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mengatakannya langsung pada orang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Tapi kalau dia terbebani bagaimana? Dia sudah memiliki banyak masalah, Sawamura tidak ingin menambahkannya lagi.

"Katakan saja, aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Kata Miyuki tersenyum menenangkan.

Tangan kanan Sawamura yang tadi memainkan kelopak Aster Cina mengepal. Kenapa orang ini sangat memukau? Sawamura semakin jatuh cinta kan, "Miyuki-_senpai_, tolong berjanji padaku ya?" ucapnya akhirnya setelah menimbang kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Janji apa?"

Sawamura menjatuhkan kelopak bunganya. Dia menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Miyuki, "Tolong berjanjilah padaku, kalau kita akan akan selalu menjadi _battery_ terkuat. Walau setelah kita lulus dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda."

Miyuki agak terkaget akan ucapan Sawamura. Sebuah janji yang berlangsung selamanya? Miyuki menatap iris coklat yang berkobar akan aura emas. Penuh determinasi yang tidak bisa diruntuhkan, "Sawamura..."

"Aku datang ke Seido untuk mengejarmu, mendapat pengakuanmu. Dan menjadi pasangan _battery_mu yang paling kuat. Walau tahun ini aku tidak bisa menjadi _ace_ itu tidak apa. Asal jika berada di lapangan dan kau berdiri di depanku, itu saja sudah cukup. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat jika bersamamu, _senpai_. Jadi aku mohon, berjanjilah padaku, Miyuki-_senpai_. Walau sudah mengambil jalan berbeda nanti, kita akan selalu menjadi pasangan _battery_ terkuat yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan orang-orang. Kita akan membuat orang-orang sadar kalau pasangan _battery_ ini patut ditakutiki." Ucap Sawamura panjang lebar. Membuat Miyuki hanya bisa terdiam.

Senyum Miyuki mengembang, "Jadi kau kepikiran itu ya?"

Sawamura mendengus penuh semangat. Dia menunggu jari kelingking milik _senpai_nya.

"Baiklah," Miyuki menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sawamura, "aku berjanji."

Senyum Sawamura merekah lebar. Matanya berbinar ditaburi bintang mendengar jawaban Miyuki. Lagi-lagi bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam dirinya. Perasaan dan sensasi yang tidak bisa Sawamura hapus. Perasaan senang membludak dalam dirinya, menghasilkan air mata yang menemani kilauan bintang di iris emas Sawamura.

"Oi, jangan nangis dong. Aku tidak bawa tisu tahu." Miyuki mendengus kecil, dia mengusap air mata Sawamura dengan tangan satunya.

Sawamura yang tersadar secepatnya menghapus air matanya, "Tidak, aku hanya terlalu senang saja."

"Dasar."

Sawamura berdiri dan menunjuk langit malam dengan semangat, "Ayo kita nanti mengamuk di Koshien, Miyuki-_senpai_."

"Ya."

.

.

.

"_Setidaknya jika berada di atas lapangan, kau adalah milikku. Kita akan diakui oleh semua orang kalau kita adalah pasangan resmi yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan. Hehe, kekasih dalam artian lain, tidak buruk kok."_

.

.

.

Sawamura berjuang keras. Bertahan dalam kondisi kritis. Walau terkadang kakinya susah digerakkan, dia terus berlari mengejar kemenangan. Meraih menjadi nomor satu di musim panas terakhirnya bisa mengingat Miyuki Kazuya. Sawamura tidak membiarkan dirinya terlihat jatuh, entah kondisi mental atau fisik.

Kemenangan beruntut, lolos dalam seleksi musim panas, tertawa riang bersama mereka yang berjuang, memberikan semacam kekuatan untuk Sawamura dari penyakit mematikan ini.

Apalagi melihat senyumnya. Sawamura ingin melindungi senyum itu dan terus melukisnya.

Walau senyum itu bukan untuk dirinya.

Musim panas terakhir ini, harus berjalan dengan baik. Harus lancar.

Dan entah tuhan yang terlalu baik, doa Sawamura terkabul. Mereka menang, menjadi juara satu dalam Koshien musim panas. Menjadi _battery_ terkuat yang akan selalu dikenang semua orang. Hiruk pikuk stadion meneriakkan nama Seido dan sang _ace_. Berkah musim panas yang diberikan dengan sebuah pengorbanan yang layak.

"Syukurlah, kita menang." Isak Sawamura senang, teman-temannya mengerumuninya. Saat Sawamura menatap Miyuki, dia melihat kaptennya mengepalkan tangan ke arah Sawamura. Seraya tersenyum senang, Sawamura membalas kepalan tangan itu. Bukti bahwa mereka adalah _partner_ tidak tergantikan.

Ini persembahan Sawamura yang terakhir. Kaptennya akan pensiun dan digantikan oleh kapten lain, Kanemaru Shinji. Sawamura tahu karena menguping obrolan Pelatih Ochiai dan Pelatih Kataoka. Hari itu, Sawamura memilih berpamitan pada teman-temannya dan pergi ke orang tuanya, mengatakan kalau dia siap dibawa ke rumah sakit. Orang tuanya tahu kalau Sawamura ada masalah, ada sesuatu yang salah. Sang kakek terus menelpon sang anak tunggal dan memaksanya bicara, dan akhirnya dia mengatakan kalau memiliki hanahaki. Insting orang tua yang tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi Sawamura mengatakan, "Sampai final Koshien, setelah itu aku mau dibawa ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya mantap.

Keluarga Sawamura terpaksa menurut. Sang anak tunggal pasti punya alasan kenapa bersikeras sampai final. Jadi mereka hanya mendukung dan berdoa atas kesehatan dan kesuksesan Sawamura Eijun.

Tapi Sebelum itu...

"Miyuki-_senpai_." Panggil Sawamura.

Miyuki tersenyum, dia meninggalkan teman-teman seangkatannya sejenak karena merasa ada sesuatu yang mau Sawamura ucapkan empat mata, "Ada apa?"

"Aku senang kita bisa sampai sini bersama." Ucap Sawamura tersnyum lembut, bukan cengiran lebar dengan suara cempreng berisiknya, "rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Kau mendadak jadi melankolis."

"Sekali-kali juga tak apa, kan?" gerutu Sawamura, "tapi aku harap ini memang mimpi."

Miyuki terbungkam seketika.

"Aku harap waktu berhenti dan kita masih bisa menjadi pasangan _battery_ dan melawan semua sekolah kuat. Aku ingin mengulang musim panas ini lagi, lagi, dan lagi." Ucap Sawamura, "tapi seperti itu tidak mungkin ya. _Senpai_ punya masa depan sendiri juga. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi penghalang lagi."

Dari sirat mata Miyuki, Sawamura bisa melihat jelas kalau dia tidak paham dan bingung.

"Miyuki-_senpai_," Sawamura berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya, cengiran lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan kilau mata emas berhias kilauan harapan, "_Sayonara_." Serunya ceria, sempat di dengar beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Dia berbalik berlari pada orang tuanya yang sudah siap dengan sebuah taksi.

Meninggalkan Miyuki yang hanya terdiam kaku tidak bisa memahami apa maksud adik kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Serius kau? jadi selama musim panas ini si bodoh itu punya hanahaki?!" pekik Kuramochi tidak percaya. Seluruh anak Seido berkumpul di kafeteria asrama, membicarakan soal Sawamura Eijun yang menginap di rumah sakit sejak kembali ke Tokyo lebih cepat.

Kanemaru mengangguk, "Pelatih baru saja memberitahu kami. Beliau juga baru dikabari orang tua Sawamura."

Tangan kanan Kuramochi meninju meja sampai terdengar bunyi dentuman sangat keras, "Sial, kenapa dia menyembunyikannya?" geramnya.

"Dia menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin menyusahkan tim." Sahut Shirasu.

"Asada! Kau tahu soal ini!" teriak Kuramochi pada mantan teman sekamarnya.

Yang ditanya hanya bergerak gelisah karena belum siap ditanya mendadak. Dia menenangkan diri dulu baru menggeleng, "A-Aku hanya tahu kalau cinta Sawamura-_senpai_ bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia terkena Hanahaki." Jawab Asada sejujur-jujurnya.

"Lalu siapa si brengsek yang menolaknya? Gara-gara dia Bakamura jadi begini!"

Asada tidak berani menjawab. Dia gemetaran duluan.

Maezono menepuk pundak Kuramochi menenangkan, "Kuramochi, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang Sawamura sudah ditangani."

"Benar apa kata Zono. Dinginkan kepalamu, Kuramochi." Nori menyetujui. Membuat pelari paling cepat Seido ini kembali duduk dan menggerutu kesal.

"Tapi ada berita baiknya, Sawamura hari ini sudah bisa kembali ke asrama." Seru Kanemaru mencoba menghilangkan hawa tegang kafeteria.

"Furuya, Kominato, dan Takashima-_sensei _sedang menjemputnya." Tambah Toujo.

Nabe tersenyum, "Jadi kita bisa memaksanya bicara langsung."

Sementara Miyuki hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sawamura punya Hanahaki. Padahal dalam posisi dirinya yang paling dekat. Ini seperti dulu saat Furuya punya cedera kaki. Namun bedanya sekarang Sawamura tidak kecolongan sama sekali. Kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Miyuki harus menasehati Sawamura habis-habisan kalau begini.

Pintu kafeteria terbuka, muncul tiga sejoli berambut pink, coklat, dan biru.

"SAWAMURA!" Teriak satu kafeteria. Haruichi hampir menutup kembali pintunya kalau tidak Kuramochi secepat cheetah memberikan pintingan maut pada Sawamura Eijun.

"BAKAMURA! KALAU KAU SAKIT KENAPA GAK BILANG-BILANG!" Amuk Kuramochi, tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Karena mereka sama kesalnya.

"Adududuh! You-_chan_ hentikan! Bisa-bisa bekas jahitannya terbuka lagi!" Protes Sawamura yang tidak didengar sama sekali.

"Kau membuat semuanya khawatir tahu." Tambah Kanemaru yang merekan adegan gulat dadakan ini.

"KANE! JANGAN DIREKAM! TOLONG AKU!"

"Dia kelihatan sudah sehat kembali." Komentar Toujo.

Haruichi dan Furuya mengangguk menyetujui, "Sejak tadi juga dia berceloteh kalau makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak." Ucap Haruichi.

Asou agak mendekat ke Maezono, "Jadi mana efek Hanahakinya?" bisiknya.

"Dia sudah operasi lah, jadi sudah sembuh." Balas Maezono juga berbisik.

"Kuramochi, sudahlah. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Kata Nabe menolong.

Yui sang adik kelas menawarkan segelas air putih, "Sawamura-_senpai_ lebih baik banyak minum biar lebih cepat sehat dan membantuku menjadi reguler _catcher_."

"MALAIKAT MENOLONGKU! TERIMAKASIH YUI-_BOY_! NABE-_SENPAI_!"

Hanya Okumura yang beraura tajam mendengar Yui mengucapkan kalimat sakral. Dia juga ingin menjadi reguler _catcher_.

"Ck," Kuramochi terpaksa melepaskan pintingannya, "kuampuni kau sekarang. Tapi siapa orang yang kau taksir sampai begini?"

Sawamura mengusap lehernya sejenak, "Orang yang aku sukai? Memang ada?" tanya Sawamura balik, dia tidak paham.

Saat Kuramochi mau menghajar Sawamura karena jawaban dan tidak sopannya, dia sudah ditahan Nori dan Shirashu, "Dia tidak ingat lah. Masa kau lupa?" ucap Shirashu mengingatkan.

"Tidak jadi baku hantam?" tanya Kanemaru.

"Hobi sekali kau melihatku tersiksa!" amuk Sawamura. Dia ditahan Furuya dan Haruichi, walau tahu Sawamura tidak mungkin menghajar Kanemaru. Kalah nanti Sawamura.

Semuanya terus memaki Sawamura atas tindakannya selama musim panas. Membuat yang dihina hanya bisa diam ciut, untung gak nangis. Karena masih ada malaikat-malaikat baik yang mau membela Sawamura.

Miyuki akhirnya berjalan mendekat pada Sawamura, "Sawamura." Panggilnya dengan nada monoton, semuanya langsung terkesiap mendengarnya. Bahkan Kuramochi dan Maezono langsung diam.

"Uh, ya?" Sawamua menyahut panggilan itu. Dia menatap lama Miyuki.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sesegera mungkin kalau kau punya Hanahaki? Bersyukurlah tidak berefek buruk pada pertandingan, tapi kesehatanmu berpengaruh banyak pada tim, kau sadar itu?"

Sawamura hanya diam. Tidak ada sahutan lancang atau teriakan mengolok seperti biasanya. Yang ada hanya tatapan lurus.

"Jawab aku." Titah Miyuki tegas.

Tangan Sawamura menggaruk pipinya. Dia terlihat seperti bingung. Menatap sekeliling, ke teman-teman seangkatannya, lalu pada Miyuki, "Anu, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" pinta Sawamura.

"Satu saja. Lalu jawab pertanyaanku." Jawab Miyuki.

"Ee, kamu siapa ya?"

Semuanya terkejut, bahkan Miyuki sendiri.

"Sawamura, kau jangan main-main. Ini kapten kita, Miyuki-_senpai_." Seru Kanemaru mengingatkan.

Sawamura melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada dan berpikir keras, "Kapten?"

"Jangan-jangan," Kuramochi tersadar akan sesuatu, dia menatap Asada menanyakan sesuatu secara tersirat tentang siapa orang yang disukai Sawamura. Dan Asada mengangguk lemah.

"Orang itu Miyuki-_senpai_." Jawabnya.

"Bukannya kapten kita You-_chan_?" tanya Sawamura pada Furuya dan Haruichi. Tapi tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menjawab. Mereka syok lebih tepatnya.

Aura kafeteria mendadak menjadi runyam. Tapi mereka tahu, yang paling terpukul di sini adalah Miyuki Kazuya. Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Sawamura tidak mau memberitahu semuanya kalau dirinya memiliki Hanahaki. Karena sang _ace_ jatuh cinta pada sang kapten, dan cinta itu tidak terbalaskan sama sekali. Karena mereka _battery_ utama Seido, tidak mungkin bagi Sawamura memilih melupakan kaptennya di tengah pertandingan.

"Sawamura," Miyuki angkat suara akhirnya, "kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku?"

Sawamura mencoba mengingat, mengorek setiap memorinya mengingat wajah orang di depannya. Tapi dia menggeleng, merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan Miyuki Kazuya sebelumnya.

Tangan Miyuki mengepal, dia kemudian memilih pergi dari kafeteria meninggalkan semuanya.

"Miyuki!" Nabe mengejar temannya secepatnya setelah Miyuki menutup pintu yang dia banting.

Hanya sang _ace_ yang kebingungan. Tapi dia memilih diam dan bertanya nanti. Auranya tidak mendukung untuk dirinya angkat suara.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih telah memenuhi permintaan egoisku ini, Miyuki-senpai. Selamat tinggal selamanya."_

Dengan hormat,

Sawamura Eijun yang mengingatmu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

**A/N** : Cerita ini berkembang di luar ekspetasi saya. Niatnya mau bagaimana, jadinya apa, saya kesal tapi senang sama akhirnya. Tema hanahaki saya pakai bunga aster cina warna merah. Artinya simbol cinta, keindahan, kecantikan, kesabaran, kesetiaan, dan kecemburuan. Kebetulan saya lagi ingin bikin sad ending. Dan jadilah begini. Kalau dibilang aneh, saya mengakui. Tapi saya harap anda puas. By the way, di bawah masih ada bonusnya lo. Jangan keburu main back ya.

Sama saya berencana membuat sequel fanfic ini. Masih tahap ide sih. Tapi tunggu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Aku putuskan! Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Miyuki-_senpai_." Seru Sawamura di kamar nomor lima.

Asada yang duduk di depannya tersenyum kecil, "Sawamura-_senpai_ sangat bersemangat hari ini."

"Haha, tentu saja. Tunggu saja di sini, Asada. Saat kembali nanti aku akan mentraktirmu." Seru Sawamura berdiri, dia yakin kalau cintanya akan terbalaskan.

"Eee, memang _senpai_ tahu di mana kapten berada?"

"Di lapangan. Instingku mengatakan begitu. Jadi aku akan langsung ke lapangan." Jawab Sawamura mantap, "Doakan aku ya."

Asada mengangguk. Dia mendengus kecil melihat kakak kelasnya yang sudah keluar kamar dan pergi menuju lapangan baseball sekolah.

Sementara Sawamura sudah berlari sambil menggumamkan lagu kecil. Dia memikirkan apa kata-kata yang sekiranya cocok nanti, dan kalau bisa memaksanya menangkap lemparannya lagi. Kencan pertama kasarannya. Bodoh amat gak elit, yang penting perayaan.

"Ah, itu dia. Miyuki-_se_–" teriakan Sawamura tercekat, tubuhnya membeku. Dari jauh dia melihat Miyuki Kazuya menangkup kedua pipi Nabe, sang manajer, dan mencium bibirnya lama. Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Tangan Miyuki berpindah ke pinggang Nabe dan memeluknya erat. Lidah mereka saling beradu, Sawamura melihat itu jelas.

Apa ini? Kenapa Miyuki mencium orang lain begitu panas? _Penalty game_? Tapi tidak ada Kuramochi atau siapa-siapa di sini. Sebentar, kenapa dirinya tadi mau datang ke sini? Oh ya, menyatakan cinta.

Tapi, Miyuki dan Nabe sedang berciuman. Dan itu lama. Tunggu, Sawamura tidak paham? Kenapa mereka berciuman?

Kontrol tubuh Sawamura memilih untuk berbalik dan pergi kembali ke kamar nomor lima. Kilau matanya hilang dan dia seperti diserang syok saat trauma dulu. Kepalanya menunduk, merasa sepatu yang dia pakai lebih menarik dilihat daripada jalanan di depan.

Pintu kamar nomor lima dibuka, Sawamura kembali lebih cepat dari yang Asada duga.

Sebagai adik kelas yang baik, dia ingin menyambut kakak kelasnya dengan seruan selamat. Tapi dia mendapati kakak kelasnya malah terdiam membisu. Asada jadi khawatir.

Pintu tertutup, Sawamura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Asada dengan ekspresi kosong. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Asada lihat, "Asada, aku melihat Miyuki-_senpai_ mencium Nabe-_senpai_." Lirihnya pelan, seperti berbisik. Membuat Asada terbungkam dan tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana. Ini terlalu mengejutkan.

Dan pada itu Sawamura tidak sadar, kalau dalam dirinya sudah mekar satu bunga aster cina merah yang indah.


End file.
